The NA AstroRangers
by RebondChaos
Summary: judul aneh,cerita aneh. kenapa? aku bawa2 makhluk legenda kayak vampir,warewolf,DKK. buat yang suka, baca aj trus ks review. buat yg ga gitu sk gpp mau baca nga baca ya terserah :P
1. The Vampire Family

story, I meant it once again. Strange story. Karena aku masukkan banyak makhluk legenda. Jadi ceritannya ga masuk akal. Tapi bagi yang memang suka cerita kayak gini review y heeheh

**Part 1**  
"The vampires family"

A = so, this is the last, eh?

B = yeah, now we all becomes very rich!

A = yeah, the vampires family, their blood, it can be sell for very high price!

B = why?

A = you don't know? their blood, if we drink it, we will become vampire too and if we become vampire we can obtain immortality!

B = wow

A = and, their red eyes glowing in the night,

B = oh yeah, they are have blue eyes right? why after they died it is becomes red?

A = when they thirsty, they will turned into vampire, yeah, their eyes become red, and a long fangs growing from upper up

B = so, what's about their eyes?

A = look carefully of their eyes! many person, call their eyes the most beautiful thing in the world

B = "glares at the eye"

A = don`t glare that much, vampires`s eye is good for hypnotize someone, like a poison to stun the people they want to suck out their blood

B = "silent scream"

A = and, if we lucky, one of a million Goodwin will have a blade in their foot, which can be revealed or not

B = is it worthy?

A = so worthy

? = u...gh!

A and B = "!"

? = what ... are you doing with my parents "stand up"

B = she... still can stand up?

A = let she go, maybe, sometime she will become more worthy because she is the last of Goodwin

B = ok

Jo = like i will let you go! "attack B"

B = a..aw!

C = vampires, have a special magic by them self, but that magic was unrevealed for a very long time, and this child have it "his hand frozen" yeah, an ice and water magic

B = u...gh!" slowly but surely the part Jo`s attack become frozen"

A = are you alright?

C = what is that you bring in pocket?

A = Goodwin blood, it can be change into lots of money,captain

C = fool! it only the generation one of vampire! the Goodwin family which have the pure blood!

A = so, what's the different?

C = if you drink that blood, you only becomes zombie

A = what?

C = you will suck a blood but you don`t have your mind just like zombie

A ="trow away the pocket"

B = so, our plans failed eh?

C = the eyes still worthy but this child's eyes and blood is very very worthy compared to her parents

A = why?

C = she have pure blood

Jo = "Growls"

A = so, lets kill she

C = no, this is not a good time... we should leave she more older .....

C = what you glares about? Dubo(B) will die if you don`t bring him to hospital!!

A = o...ok...

~now there is only C and Jo~

C = you thirsty?

Jo - who are you why killed my parents?

C = for money, and for fun

Jo = fun? you think that fun?

C = yeah

Jo = "trying to hurt C"

C = ups, its pointless , you thirsty right? you fangs and you eyes become red

Jo ="growls"

C = "grab jo`s foot"

Jo = what are you doing?

C = you have the Goodwin blade i will take it

Jo = "!"

C = my name Kuro we will meet again sometimes this if a present for you "doing somethings causes 2/3 Jo`s blood sprayed out from Jo`s body"

Jo = u..gh!

Kuro = even you are pure blood, you will die if losing 2/3 your blood, but we will meet again if you still alive

~Kuro Leaving Goodwin mansion~

Jo = ugh...

A ="come back"

Jo = "!"

A = i will bring you to special jail, so you won`t run away

Jo = "she`s too thirsty to fight that guy"

A = "bring Jo to the jail"

~Part 1 finished~

Ia, emang agak membingungkan. Sampai part 7 ke atas masih banyak kabutnya. Tapi pelan2 aku kujelaskan semuanya jadi sabar aj y


	2. The Warewolves Family

**Part 2**  
"The Werewolves family"

Edge = hurt.....hot....what happened to me? where`s my parents?"Edge`s house are burned"

A = he still alive

B = leave he alone, he will be burned in this house

C = bring him, we will put him into special jail!

D = the Blaze's family, the werewolf family , the pure blood of this family, will have the fire power, and the rest is just a trash

Edge ="!" (you said my family is just a trash?)

D = and from 49 Blaze family there's no pure blood, so i think he is the pure blood

B = what we can do to investigate it?

D = put he to jail, we will know it after sometimes the pure blood will not dying from fire and from silver bullet

Edge = "growls"

~Part 2 finished~

No commet d enjoy aj bacanya ga usa dipikirin keanehannya. :P


	3. The Lonely Wolf

Part 3  
"The Lonely wolf"

*At the jail*

~Edge and jo arrived at the same time~

A = enjoy your time here, you monsters!

Jo and Edge = ugh!

Edge = what that bad attitude .hm hey, why you being here? "stare at Jo"

Jo = my parents been killed by them, you?

Edge = same as you my name is Edge Blaze you?

Jo = Jo Goodwin

? = ...

Edge = huh? you ... who are you, my name Edge ,and you?

? =......

Edge = I'm asking you,jerk! "angry"

Jo = leave him alone Edge , it think he is same as we but, his "wounds" id deeper than us or something's like that

Edge =.... my family been killed, no one survived ...

? = ....

Edge = still don't want to answer, eh?

~Part 3 finished~

Buat yang nanya ? itu siapa sih? Itu bakal dijelasin di chapter berikutnya.


	4. escape from the jail! blaze of the fire

Part 4  
"escape from the jail! blaze of the fire!"

Edge = so, when we can get out from here?

Jo - I don't know, but we can get out whenever we want it

Edge = yeah you right

Jo = from their smell of blood, i think they are only 5

Edge = and from their heart byte, i think they are very close to us

Jo = I will take down the 3 and the rest, i leave it to you

Edge = ok, but, I think I will handle 3

Jo = you know, I did not trust everyone else since my parents been killed, so, i won`t leave it to you

Edge = ok(I think I can trust her)

~They are take down the guard!!~

Edge = hey... I don't know your name..... you don't come with us?

? = ......

Jo = just come with us "grab the stranger and bring him with they"

? = "!"

~part 4 finished~

siapa lagi si ? kalo bukan ….. baca aja d chap 5. heheheh


	5. thrust

Part 5  
"thrust"

Edge = somehow, we manage to escape from the jail

Jo = yeah ...

? = why you help me?

Edge = huh? i think you must say thank you

? = .....

Edge =

Jo = i help you because we are a friend, i think you were just like us.. i think i can trust you

? = trust? don't make me laugh

Jo = laugh, eh? oh yeah, i don't know your name, can i have your name now?

? =(trust, eh , something missing from my heart but...) Brett....

Edge =huh?

? = that is my name, Brett Astaire....

Jo = you have a great name! my name is Jo Goodwin

Brett = ….

Edge = so, you have a name

~Part 5 finished~

ya gitu d keep reading!


	6. rehabilitation

Part 6  
"rehabilitation"

~They walk and walking but, hunger and tired stop them~

Edge = ugh... this is our limit

Jo = yeah

Brett = ......

~someone's coming~

? = are you alright?

Edge = who are you?

? = not a strange person come with me and i will give you all food and house

~They following the stranger~

~the arrived~

? = from now on, this will become your house,

Edge = we don't need any rehabilitation! we are fine!

? = don't worry about it, call this your home

~They refuses to eat for a while but, at the end they start to thread that place as their house~

Edge = he still don't want to talk, eh?

Brett = ....

~Someone's coming~

A= my name Michael Miller, welcome

B = my name Hammer David Grand welcome!

Edge = my name Edge Blaze nice to meet you

Miller and Hammer = nice to meet you too

Jo = nice to meet you all

Miller = yeah, and what about you "stare at Brett"

Brett = ......

Edge = he will take his time to talk with us

~Part 6 finished~

Buat yang nanya siapa lagi sih si "?" itu istrinya Mr Denise, pelatihnya NA Astroranger. Karena peran si istri ini hanya2 chapter ga usa kita kasi nama y aku ga kepikiran nama heheheh


	7. The Buck Blader

Part 7  
"Buck Blader"

~Jo and Edge wandered alone in the field~

Jo = hm"looking into the circuit" what is that?

Coach = you mean mini 4 WD?

Edge = mini 4 WD?

Coach = yeah, mini 4 WD you want to try it?

Jo = yeah

Edge = sounds interesting

~Their coach teaching Jo and Edge about mini 4 WD~

Edge = this is interesting!

Jo ="smile"

~one weeks later~

~jo and Edge playing mini 4 WD on the field~

Coach = seems you all enjoying this,eh? this is for you

Jo = what`s that?

Edge = a present for us?

Coach = yes"give a box"

Jo and Edge = ?

Coach = open it

Jo and Edge = "open the box"

Jo = hey, this is mini 4 WD

Edge = yeah, so cool!!

Coach = the name of that mini 4 WD is "buck blader"

Jo = this is really for us?

Edge = wow

Coach = take care of that mini 4 WD ok?

Jo and Edge = alright!!

~Part 7 finished~

lum lum masih tahap penjawaban dan tahan intro. Masi tahap intro n lum masuk inti cerita


	8. the team, NA AstroRangers

Part 8  
"the team, NA AstroRangers"

Jo ="come near Brett" here"give Brett Buck Blader

Brett = ?

Jo = that's your mini 4 WD take care of it

Brett = I not interesting

Edge = try it!!

Brett = "he try buck blader"

~Buck blader runs quickly~

Brett = ( what a nice sounds )

Miller = you like it?

Hammer = from now on, it's your car

~One week later~

Brett ="starting to handle at Mini 4 WD"

Jo and Edge = "same as Brett"

Coach = so this is the time to decided who is the captain

Jo = captain? of what?

Coach = you will know later

Edge = captain? of course me!!

Coach = the people which be the number one will become captain, okay?

All = ok!!

Coach = so, let the match begin!!

~Brett become the number one~

Coach = so, the number one is... Brett!! and from now on, he is the captain of NA AstroRangers

Jo = NA AstroRangers?

Coach = yeah, the team which lead us to number one of the world of Mini 4 WD!!

~Part 8 finished~


	9. The first victory

Part 9  
"The first victory"

~ 2 months later~

Coach so, everybody ready for our first race?

Edge = race? finally!

Jo = finally!!

Brett = ....

Miller = still don`t have expression eh? Brett?

Hammer = this is good, i can`t wait!!

Coach = go with me and i will show you the circuit!

*At the circuit*

Edge = wow!!!

Fighter(At USA) = so, let the match begin!

~The rival team`s formation is do great causing NA AstroRangers get into trouble~

Edge = ugh!! get out from my line!!!

Jo = calm down the captain is Brett

Miller = what a captain which never talk? like a fools!!

Hammer = say something Brett! you are the captain!!

Brett = Jo, to the right, Edge to the left hammer to the behind

Jo ="do as Brett`s instruction" and you Brett?

Brett = i will go forward

~The rival team trying passes NA and lead the race~

Brett = Detach formation, build one-line formation and focus to lead the match again

~everyone do as Brett`s intructions~

Brett = good we lead the race again. Build a wall again. Don't let our rival pass we again.

~NA astroranger won the game~

~Part 9 finished~


	10. The New Dreams

Part 10  
"the new dreams"

Coach = toast!! for the first victory!!  
Miller = yeah!  
Edge = yuhuu  
Hammer = hahaha  
Brett = ......  
Jo = you still don't want to talk with us? you such a great leader  
Brett = wonderful

~All glares at Brett"  
All = ?  
Edge = did you say something's?  
Brett = the first our victory is wonderful "smiles"  
Jo = so, you can smile!!  
Edge = huh, finally

Brett = just prepare for my solid leadership

All = "laughing"

Brett = hey, I am serious

Edge = ok ok

Jo = so, now we are team, NA Astrorangers!  
Miller = yeah you right  
Hammer = from now on and forever  
Coach = "smile"

Edge = Toast! For our new leader and for the beginning of our team!!

~All toast~

Coach = now, we can go to our dreams  
Brett = dream?  
Coach = WGP!!  
Others = WGP?  
Coach = yeah, we will become the number one!!

~Part 10 finished~


	11. The Problems is

Part 11  
"The problem is"

Coach =But, first, I will sent you to school, registered you all and so many things to do! You all must work hard!

All = alright!

~Eight years passed, now, they prepared from WGP~

Coach = so, I will send Jo, Brett, Edge, Hammer and Miller for WGP!!

President = no, they can't  
Coach = why?

President = they are a monster

Coach = they are not!!

President = oh yeah? call them!!

Guard = ok sir,

President = oh, yeah bring only Jo and Edge

Guard = as your wish, your majesty

~Jo, Edge come to that room~

President = now, they are look like a fine human, but "stare at one of his guard"

Guard = "cut his arm"

Jo ="!"

President = they are normal if they do not see blood or smell blood, but you have 3 years be with them right? you must know that Jo Goodwin and Edge Blaze is Vampire and Werewolf .....

Jo = "her blue eyes becomes red and a long fangs growing from upper up"

President = look that form! you call it a human?

Jo = "!"

President = when she become thirsty, she will turn out in a vampire form, just like that and for that werewolf "stares at another guard"

Guard = "punch the Coach heavily"

Edge = "!" you ... "his fang revealed, his eyes become yellow and a black long claws growing from his nails"

President = their wounds sure very fast, their body very strong and fast and that werewolf will show his true self if in angry

Edge = "run to hurt the president"

Jo = Edge! hold your self! "hold Edge"

Edge = let me go!!

President = okay, they can participate in WGP in case they don't hurt anyone, if they do, they will be killed and be sell for an high prize and the money will go for our bank"

Jo and Edge = "!"

Coach = don't worry "Clean up the blood on his face" they will not hurt anyone

~They are leaving the president's mansion~

~Part 11 finished~


	12. the past of Miller, Hammer and Brett

Part 12  
"the past of Miller, Hammer and Brett"

Coach = be sure nobody will know your true form Jo, Edge?

~At the way to the airport~

Jo and Edge = yeah.....  
Miller = hey, we all be with each others from so long right? i think i can tell you all about my past

Jo, Edge Brett and Hammer = your past?

Miller = yeah = I am, have no parents and no family, all I remember is I am a boy

Jo =

Edge = everyone knew you are a boy! anything's else?

Miller = I don't remember my birthday and I have been sold 2 times when I was 4 and 6

Hammer = it's better than me!, I have no parents, I don't remember they, I have been sold 5 times when I was 3,4,5,6 and 7

Edge = wow you have been sold every years...

Hammer = "ignore Edge" the worst is when I was 6 I been tortured by my master causing I have this great wound in my back

Edge = why you ignoring me? For wounds, I had it too! At my hands and my stomach "Edge's hands were burned. And he has a wound in his stomach because sliced by the organization which killed his family"

Brett =.....

Edge = hey!! don't ignore me!!

Jo = I not ignoring you a—

Miller = so, tell us your past

~Jo and Edge tell about their past~

Hammer and Miller = wow

Jo = and you? Brett?

Edge = hey, Jo!

Jo = don't worry, Brett has changed right?

Brett = "smile" hmph, about my past, eh? i am a kid from number one gangster in my country . i been raised well and trained to be gangster too! but, my uncle betrayed my father and killed my father. I have been shot 6 times at my body. luckily, I'm still alive.

All = 0_0,

Edge = you sure have an nice story, Brett

Jo = it's sure a hard time right?

Hammer and Miller = what a pity

Brett = what did you say? "angry stare at Miller and Hammer"

Hammer and Miller = nothing!!

~They arrived at the airport~

~Part 12 finished~


	13. The school

Part 8  
"the team, NA AstroRangers"

Jo ="come near Brett" here"give Brett Buck Blader

Brett = ?

Jo = that's your mini 4 WD take care of it

Brett = I not interesting

Edge = try it!!

Brett = "he try buck blader"

~Buck blader runs quickly~

Brett = ( what a nice sounds )

Miller = you like it?

Hammer = from now on, it's your car

~One week later~

Brett ="starting to handle at Mini 4 WD"

Jo and Edge = "same as Brett"

Coach = so this is the time to decided who is the captain

Jo = captain? of what?

Coach = you will know later

Edge = captain? of course me!!

Coach = the people which be the number one will become captain, okay?

All = ok!!

Coach = so, let the match begin!!

~Brett become the number one~

Coach = so, the number one is... Brett!! and from now on, he is the captain of NA AstroRangers

Jo = NA AstroRangers?

Coach = yeah, the team which lead us to number one of the world of Mini 4 WD!!

~Part 8 finished~


	14. The class

Part 14  
"the class"

~Basketball~  
Jo = "handily take the ball and shoot"

Edge = "handily passed the others"

Brett = "Very excel at sports"

Others = huh... huh.... hard to beat they.....

Jo = (that because we are not a normal human)

Others = are you all human? "sigh"

~ History class~

Teacher = so, Jo, can you tell me the history of Oda Nobunaga and Ieasu Tokugawa?

Jo = so."Jo explains it very good and detail"

Teacher = "shocked" great.....

~Cooking class~

Jo = "beat down the teacher at cooking chicken soup!"

~After the school~

Miller = you are just too great "sigh"

Jo,Edge,Brett = that was nothing

~part 14 finished~


	15. The another skills is

Part 9  
"The first victory"

~ 2 months later~

Coach so, everybody ready for our first race?

Edge = race? finally!

Jo = finally!!

Brett = ....

Miller = still don`t have expression eh? Brett?

Hammer = this is good, i can`t wait!!

Coach = go with me and i will show you the circuit!

*At the circuit*

Edge = wow!!!

Fighter(At USA) = so, let the match begin!

~The rival team`s formation is do great causing NA AstroRangers get into trouble~

Edge = ugh!! get out from my line!!!

Jo = calm down the captain is Brett

Miller = what a captain which never talk? like a fools!!

Hammer = say something Brett! you are the captain!!

Brett = Jo, to the right, Edge to the left hammer to the behind

Jo ="do as Brett`s instruction" and you Brett?

Brett = i will go forward

~The rival team trying passes NA and lead the race~

Brett = Detach formation, build one-line formation and focus to lead the match again

~everyone do as Brett`s intructions~

Brett = good we lead the race again. Build a wall again. Don't let our rival pass we again.

~NA astroranger won the game~

~Part 9 finished~


	16. special ability

Sippp akhirnya intro selesai juga! Skg masuk ke tengah cerita ni! Masi ada yang baca nga ya….

Part 16  
"special ability"

~the WGP start fine, Na AstroRangers now in 2 nd~

~TRF and NA AstroRangers had a fight"

~ryo`s foot is wounded because he save Jo~

~And now Jo has come to the hospital to apologists Ryo~

*At the hospital*

Jo = (This scent of blood driving me crazy)"!"

Ryo = "comes"

Jo = "Stand up and wants to start talking"

Go and Jiroumaru = "insulting Jo"

Jo = I just want to cure Ryo`s foot

Go = how? you think you are a god?

Ryo = stop it, Go

Go = oh.. sorry

~They leaving jo alone~

Edge = "come and block TRF"

Go = what do you want?

Edge = just, why don`t give Jo`s a change? she is truly can heal you!

Ryo = "!"

Edge = many people came to begging Jo to cure they with a very high price, but Jo refusing it! why? it's will bad for her! but, you!"Stare at Ryo"  
Huh! just forget it! the one who will disappointed is you! moron!

~They walking again~

Ryo = we back

Go and Jiroumaru =?

ryo = he said Jo really can cure me right? why we don't try it?

~They are back~

All = "!"

Jo =it was useless

A = please! cure my son! i will give you a money as much as you want? please!

Jo = forget it "leaving The strangers"

Go = what a bad girl? why she don't cure his son?

Hammer = she want to cure that man`s son

Go =?

Hammer = but, it too risk

Go = risk?

Hammer = Many people wants jo`s skill to heal person. many people will pay as much as they can too receive jo`s power.... many people, yeah, wants to trap Jo to kill her in name of justice, but, they only wants money... and, if Jo`s captured by they, Edge and Brett will be captured too

Go =? what did you mean?

Hammer = nothing, just forget it..... (Jo, she is a girl who think about the other people the most i know why she refuses that man`s wish)

~Part 16 finished~

Tau kn episode mana ini? Yang si ryo nyelametin si Jo waktu lomba motor air itu


	17. the beginning of love?

Part 17  
"the beginning of love?"

Ryo = Jo!

Jo = What?

Ryo = sorry for that, can you cure my foot now?

Go = yeah, sorry

Jiroumaru = cure my brother! you deserves that

Ryo = Jiroumaru!!

jiroumaru = sorry, nii-chan

Jo = ok, sit there "pointed the chair"

Ryo = "sit down on the chair"

Jo = "take a breath and touch Ryo`s foot" ok, finished

Ryo ="!"

Go = so fast did you really cure Ryo?

Jiroumaru = yeah!

Jo = just try to walking

Ryo = "Starts walking" "!" the pain is gone!! my foot healed!!

Go = really?

Jiroumaru = thx you, sorry for blaming you, Jo

Jo = don't mind it

Ryo = thx you, Jo

Jo = ok! "Smiles"

Ryo = " Blushing"

Jo = ok, i`m off

Go = ok, and thank you!!

Jo =

~Part 17 finished~

Mulai pre-inti nih ….


	18. The generation of vampires

Penjelasan lagi!

Part 18  
"The generation of vampires"

*AT NA AstroRangers mansion*

Jo ="!"

Edge = whats wrong jo?

Jo = nothing....

Coach = (She must be thirst, because every time Jo using her power she will become very thirsty..... Vampires have 5 Generations......  
blood vampires(the very real vampire we can call it "Black Blood" example = Jo)

= common vampire example = Jo`s parents

Blood vampires = the half-blood

vampire

vampire(zombie)

The pure blood can make human into vampire generation 2-5  
and vampire can make human into vampire generation 3-5  
and half vampire can make human into vampire generation 4-5  
Servant can only can make Mud vampire

it`s depending on how much you suck their blood if  
(1-5)  
blood (5-15)  
(Almost run out of blood)  
4. Mud ( run out)

the different between them is in their thirsty,power,life term,and yes, power to create another vampire and their mind  
luckily, Jo is pure blood, so, she don`t need a blood as long if she don`t use her power and don`t run out of blood....)

~Part 18 finished~


	19. whats in Ryos mind?

Part 19  
"what`s in Ryo`s mind?"

~at Ryo`s tend~

Ryo = Jo.... a beautiful girl... and a fine girl too, she smart,good at sports,can cook well, a perfect woman....."blushing" and i can`t forget she....

~suddenly, Jiroumaru open the tend~

Jiroumaru = Brother! the meal is ready!

Ryo = ok....

Jiroumaru = Jo is a nice woman right, brother?

Ryo = yeah, you right

Jiroumaru = why you don`t make her your girlfriend?

Ryo =

Jiroumaru = i wants a sister like her ...

Ryo = hmph.. don`t think fool Jiroumau ...

~Part 19 finished~

aku tau kebanyakan penjelasan dan agak boring tapi mudah2an masi ada yang baca. Lumayan cape nih ngetiknya! (yah mulai d) berisik! Yah pokoknya buat yg masi baca, baca sampe tamat d yah!


	20. Love can touch everyone

Aduh.. salah tulis nga ya nama si prof thiciya. Kalo salah tulis map d eheheh

Part 20  
"Love can touch everyone"

~Ryo go to `s house to discuss about his feelings~

Ryo = Prof....

Thuciya = what is it Ryo?

Ryo = i had a a strange feelings....

Thuciya = What is it, ryo?

Ryo = i... love someone

Thuciya = .....

Ryo = she is our enemy at WGP

Thuciya = Jo from Astroranger right?

Ryo = how did you know? Prof?

Thuciya = i know since the last time, when Jo cure your wounds

Ryo = why?

Thuciya = your expressions and your act since it....

Ryo = "!"

Thuciya = it`s fine, Ryo, love can touch everyone`s heart

Ryo = .....

THuciya = go get her,"tiger"!

Ryo = "blushing" all right, Prof, i will do it!


	21. Ryos confession

Part 21  
" Ryo`s confession"

~At NA Astrorangers Mansion~

Ryo = "knock knock"

Jo = yes?

Ryo =

Jo = oh, hi Ryo!

Ryo = hi...."blushing"

Jo = what is it? come in!

Ryo = where's the others?

Jo = Edge is paying skateboarding with his friends, Miller and Hammer is go get some batteries and Brett go with coach

Ryo = oh....

Jo = so, what your problem?

Ryo = uh, nothing, i wants to talk with your coach "he`s lying"

Jo = oh... come in! i will bring some cookies for you, while waiting for my coach.

Ryo = "come in" if you not mention it ....

Jo = "smiles"

Ryo = "blushing"

Jo = "go to the kitchen"

Ryo = "looking around"

Jo = here`s some cookies! enjoy!

Ryo = "eating the cookies" this is good! where did you bought this?

Jo = I made it

Ryo = wow.....

Jo = "smile"

Ryo = hey Jo, would you sit? i wants to talk with you while i waiting

Jo = of course, oh yeah, wants some tea?

Ryo = no, i just need one things, and you have it

Jo = ?

Ryo = I wants your love, I love you (shit, that damn words just slide out from my mouth.....)

~Part 21 finished~

hahahaha done in 1 days! 3 fanfic in 1 days! Emang si dah ku publish dluan sebelumnya tp cape jg. Mulai part 22 keatas bakal ada delaynya dikid. Tapi selama masi ada ise delaynya ga bakal lama kok eheheh


	22. I wont give up yet!”

**Part 22**

"I won`t give up yet!"

~Dead silence~

Jo = if that your feeling, I can't accept that

Ryo = Why?

Jo = There's so many answers but, I won't tell you

Ryo = ….. alright…. But Jo, I need to tell you that .. I Won't give up that easily. Next time I confess you, I will be a better man. "Ryo`s mind now is in Big Confused now)

Jo = (I can't tell you the truth that I'm a vampire. And it's too dangerous too be with me. Probably, I will bite you,Ryo..)

~Part 22 Finished~

Waduh, di part 22 ini kayaknya ada mirip2 twilight y satu vampire samtu manusia. Tapi bukan begitu kok hehehehe still in secret tp aku ms banyak ide . tentang fic ini. Tp kl kepanjangan kan ga lucu … aku buat sequelnya ah ntar :P


	23. Trapped!

**Part 23**

"Trapped!"

~day after day, and now is a rece between Eisen wolf VS NA AstroRanger.~

~ All TRF member go to watch it~

Fighter = so, the circuit is the "china's great wall"

~The Race Start and Ended.~

Fighter = so, the winner is NA Astroranger!

Jo = hh

Brett – are you alright, Jo? (this is Jo`s Worst time, once a month she will be weaken. It will happens for 3 days. And the worst is in second day. She can't even more her finger in that time, luckily, this is her first day, so she can still participant in this race.)

Jo = I am okay

~Suddenly, the storm is come and peoples run out for protection.~

Fighter = go to the inn at the west!

~ All go to that inn~

Brett = come on we must go there too

Jo = ok

Brett = you alright? Jo?

Jo = "Suddenly slipped on the ground and falling"

Brett = oi Jo!

~The Same things Happen to Ryo~

Edge = hurry up Brett, The storm is getting worst

Brett = But, Jo

Edge – Huh? Jo ?

Brett = She is falling!

Edge =……( ugh… I can't hold on in this kind of weather) alright, we will search for she, but we need to prepare first, you are the captain right?

Brett = No Edge, I will search Jo, you can`t hold against Cold weather

Edge = I can! ( ugh.. he`s right)

Hammer = we will skip our discussion later! For now, we need to go to inn!

Brett and Edge = alright …

~Part 23 finish~

mm aku tunda bentar kelanjutanya. Biar agak seru. Yah bikin fic lain dlu d biar nga bosen. Api pati kutamatin koq eheheehh lum ada review s (yah baru 1 hari)


	24. The Cave

Diliad2 dah lumayan byk chapternya yah, nga kubuat terbelit belit d….

**Part 24**

"The Cave"

Jo = uhh…. Where am I

Ryo = Jo?

Jo = Ryo!

Ryo = I slipped and falling to this place

Jo = me too

~cold wind passes~

Ryo = Brrrr there`s a cave over there. Its better for we to go there! The storm is isn`t over yet!

Jo = yeah, you right

Ryo = brrrr "take off his clothes"

Jo = "?" what are you doing?

Ryo = of course take off my clothes. If I not doing this, I would have influenza."looking to Jo" you'd better take off your clothes too, if you don't wants to get flu!

Jo = is it polite to ask woman to do that?

Ryo = I won't look at you. I not a pervert

Jo = (I will no get influenza, because I am a vampire) no I don't need too. I never got a influenza

Ryo = alright

~Dead Silence~

~ The Rain/Storm now getting worst and. The cave not protect Jo and Ryo anymore~

Ryo = u..gh!

Jo = (I am alright to this storm but Ryo not..)

Ryo = "Ryo`s Face Starts to pale"

Jo ="!" ugh… there's no other option! (sorry,Brett,Hammer,Edge,Miller,Coach)

"Blocking the entrance of the cave with ice!)

Ryo = "!" J…o… you….

Jo = "!"

Ryo = wha..t Are…. You

Jo = …..

~Part 24 finished~


	25. The Thirst

**Part 25**

" The Thirst"

~The Next Morning. the Storm has stopped ~

Ryo = Jo…

Jo = you no need to Know, Ryo .. "because Using her power, Jo become thirsty. Her fangs are come out, and her eyes are glowing red )

Ryo = Why you don't look at me Jo?

Jo = ….

Ryo = Jo! Listen! "Spin Jo`s Body to see the face"

Jo = "!"

Ryo = your Eyes… and that…."looking Jo`s Fangs"

Jo = "!"

Ryo = you….

Jo = Sorry, Ryo… stay away from me , please

Ryo = why I must stay away?

Jo = (because I start thirsty and I might bite you)

Ryo = Jo….

Jo = Just…. Stay away from me!! "pushing ryo"

Ryo = ugh! Jo… I Just…. I just ……."!" I Just love you! "Hugs Jo"

Jo = "!!!" (ugh… can't hold it anymore)

Ryo = Jo

Jo = (Sorry,Ryo) "bite Ryo"

Ryo ="!"

Jo = ……….(? Ryo`s Blood tastes salty)

Ryo = Jo….."suddenly feels dizzy and then falls into ground"

Jo ="!" (Ryo! …) "Stop Biting Ryo" (wh..at are in doing….. ugh…. I don`t want to turn out Ryo into Vampires…. What should I do now …)

~Part 25 Finished~


	26. Human or Not? Ryos Identity!

Part 26

"Human or not? Ryo`s identity"

Ryo = ouch,

Jo = sorry, Ryo! "running"

Ryo = Jo!

~The Next Morning~

Ryo = ( I don't feel any different, I don't turned into vampire)

*At NA AstroRanger`s Mansion*

Edge = huh? You bitting Ryo?

Jo = yeah

Brett = we better check ryo now, you know who already become vampire, will never turned back to normal again.

Jo = alright

~Brett,Jo and Edge going to Ryo`s House~

Ryo = huh? Brett? Jo?, Edge? What you doing here?

Jo = ….

Brett = did you noticed any different in your body?

Ryo = not really

Jo ="!"

Edge = really? You don't feel _hungry_ or _Thirsty? _

Ryo = no

Jo = …

Ryo = Jo … I need to know something about you

Jo = ….

~Dead Silence~

Jo = yeah, I am a vampire, but, why you didn't turned into vampire?

Edge = only one thing is possible

Brett = Ryo, you probably, not a human

Jo = oh, yeah! I remembered that, Ryo`s Blood is tastes strange, like your blood, Brett, it's _salty _

Ryo = huh? I not a human? Then, what are me?

Couch = probably, like Brett, Ryo, you are a …

~Part 25 finished~

I think I will finish this fanfic at part 30. I don`t need this fanfic become stranger lolz, I will end this fanfic as good as I can


	27. Demon

Part 27  
"Demon"

Couch = so, Ryo and Brett are demons

Ryo and Brett = "!"

Couch = not a normal demon, Ryo and Brett are asmodeus and astaroth

Jo = so?

Couch = Demon have unlimited Blood and When Vampires bite them, they had no effect with it

Jo = fiuhh

Ryo = so, the reason you don`t accept my love is because of that, Jo?

Jo = …

Brett = "!"

Edge = huh? Ryo, you love Jo?

Ryo = yeah, jo, so what's your answer now?

Jo = we can just be a friend, for now, right?

Ryo = …..

Brett = (For Now, eh?)

~Part 27 finished~


	28. The date Between Ryo and Jo

Part 28  
"The date Between Ryo and Jo"

*At NA AstroRanger`s mansion*

Ryo = do you have a time, Jo?

Jo = yeah, why?

Ryo = I need to buy a present for Jiroumaru,

Jo = a present for Jiroumaru?

Ryo = yeah, a birthday present

Jo = ok

~They going to buy some Present for Jiroumaru~

Ryo = What`s about this?

Jo = huh? A doll? Jiroumaru like a dolls?

Ryo = not really, but…. I no good at picking present

Jo = .. huh about a new game?

Ryo = we don`t have any joystick or playstation, or nintedo

Jo = hm .. what`s about ……

~Suddenly a woman`s scream heard from the store~

Jo ="!"

Woman = aaa, a robber stole my wallet!

Ryo and Jo = "chasing the robber"

Jo = "picking a stone and throw it upon the robber"

Robber = " fall into the ground because the rock hits hardly, at his leg"

Ryo = " holding the robber and stop that robber's move"

Woman = thank you! You saving my Wallet!

Jo and Ryo = no problem!

Reporter = "bla bla bla" so, this lovers who stop the robber! "pointed Ryo and Jo"

Jo = huh? Lovers? We are not a lovers!

Ryo = we are looks like that?

Reporter = huh? That's right, eh?

Jo = no! that's not it!

*At ryo`s house*

Ryo = finally, we bought a new mini4wd for you, Jiroumaru

Jiroumaru = No Problems! This mini4wd are cool!

Jo = ….., so this is late of night, I have to go home now

Ryo = let me accompany you

Jo = you don't have to do that

Ryo = no problem, that's my pleasure

Jo = alright, then

~Ryo accompany Jo to Her House~

~Part 28 finished~


	29. the promise?

Part 29

" ThePromise"

~The amazing race mini4wd (WGP) has ended, TRF victory won the NA AstroRanger are preparing to go back to their country~

Brett = are you sure about this, Jo?

Jo = what?

Brett = you love Ryo, right,

Jo = maybe yes, maybe no, I not sure about my feelings

Ryo = Jo!

Jo = "!"

Ryo = I …. I will come to see you again, and show you what real-race is!

Jo = Ryo!

Ryo = I will show you when I become a better man, Jo

Jo = yes, I will wait

Ryo = Jo …. Just you wait, and, for now….. I want to say, _see you next time_

Jo = "Smiles"

~Part 29 finished~


	30. I am not a human, do you love me?

In part 30, the words writhed in italic format style like _this_ it`s on Jo`s mind dedicate to Ryo

Part 30

"I am not a human, do you love me?"

~3 years passed~

~Jo is now 16 years old, now she is reading what is occur to be a better people, to live as a human, not as vampire..~

Brett = Jo, you still here?

Jo = yup

Brett = so what's on your mind now?

_I still here, waiting for you_

Jo = actually, nothing, I just want to live peacefully

~Suddenly a group of people rush in~

exorcist 1 = we are an exorcist from Vatican, we're send here to annihilate the un-human forces, Jo Goodwin, Brett Astaire, Edge Blaze

Jo = an exorcist?

_I just wants to live peacefully, so why these people disturb me?_

Edge = gah, just try to do it if you can! "Attack there exorcist"

Jo = …..

Brett = what you waiting for, Jo? You need save your life

_I'm still here, waiting with this cursed blood_

~ The exorcist shoots a silver bullet to Edge, but Edge dodge it, but, the bullet is now targeting Jo! But, a normal child who accidentally get in the way~

Jo = "Protecting the kid"

~suddenly, the bullet stopped. Ryo, shown up suddenly and stop the bullet~

Jo = "!"

Ryo = I'm back, Jo

Exorcist = another demon! Kill him!

Ryo = "with simply hand-move, clean up all the exorcist"

Brett = you improve, eh ryo?

Ryo = as I promised to you, Jo, I've become a better man, I have much stronger the before, and I have 2 industry and, I'm still loving you

_You back as you promised, and as a better man, but I'm not a human, do you still love me?_

Jo = I'm not a human, do you still love me?

Ryo = I don't care if you the vampire, the devil, the witch or whatever, as long if it's you, I will always loving you and, I'm not a human too

Jo = will we have an eternal life?

Ryo = yes we will

Jo = then, I love you too

Edge = ok, cut this love-story, so what would you do now?

Jo = uhm, I don't really know

Brett = for, me I will become astronaut

Edge = hmm, for me, I will become real car-racer

Miller = so, we will dismiss NA Astroranger now?

Coach = no, still, at our heart we still na astroranger

Hammer = ok, I will become a NBA player

Miller = ok, I will continue my ice hockey

Edge = what about you, Jo?

Jo = …

Ryo = Jo will be with me

Jo = hey, don't say it so suddenly

Ryo = don't refuse it, I just love you

Jo = …

Brett = ok, then we're off

Edge = we will met again, sometime, because we had a eternal life

Jo = yeah, see you "smile"

Ryo = so, what will we do for now?

Jo = I don't know, go for our first date, maybe?

Ryo = ok, cinema?

Jo = sound interesting

_I just love you too, I'm not a human, but, can I be your angel that you seek?_

Eternal Love

Seems like I'm being strangled by the sign of love

There's no spell in this world can set me free

Your silent blue eyes, hiding a deep grief

Making my heart goes crazy

I love

The stubborn old you

I don't care if you're The Vampire or The Devil

As long as it's you

It's a miracle in my life

For met you, for.. Loved you

Even with incurable wound or some deep karma

I'll give you my life, my love

No Matter where you are, how many times

Although everyday is so painful

I just want to tell you that you are not alone

Because, I'm always by you side

Do you Love me? Or do you not?

Ah, whichever if fine to me.

The things called reality is just an illusion

Because, I only know for, I only familiar to

Fall in love better than to be loved

Ah, I will give you my life, my love

You and I both have an eternal life

I just want to be here, close to you

I just want to be your side

I want to fell you a lot closer

I don't care if you The Vampire or The Devil

Suck my Blood, Baby

I will give you my life, my Eternal love

Just stay here, be with me for all eternity.

Because I love you so much

**THE END**

Thank you, for reading my story until the end, forgives me for all mistakes at my grammar. Forgive me for my boring story, but, once again thank you to read my fic until the end.


End file.
